


Vom Festhalten und Loslassen

by IFlow



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Freunde sind wichtig, M/M, Trauer, Verlust, Verzweiflung, emotionaler Schmerz
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow
Summary: Gleichgültigkeit, das konnte er gerade noch ausdrücken, ob er es wollte oder nicht. Sprechen wollte er hingegen nicht. Seine Stimme ließ zu viel Interpretationsspielraum für seine emotionale Lage zu und er wollte verhindern, sich noch verletzlicher zu zeigen, als er es bereits war.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Silke "Alberich" Haller, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Vom Festhalten und Loslassen

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger-Warnung: Archive Warning und tags unbedingt lesen. Es ist jemand gestorben, es wird der Gedanke an Selbstmord angedeutet. Es wird ernst und traurig.
> 
> Ich weiß gar nicht, in welcher Stimmung man das überhaupt lesen sollte, aber es gibt sicher einige, in denen man das lieber lassen sollte.
> 
> Ich weiß auch selber noch nicht so richtig, wie ich da drauf gekommen bin, aber nun ja. Jetzt ist es eben da und damit raus aus meinem Kopf.

Wagner füllte die Stille im Raum, aber vermochte es nicht, die Leere in seinem Herzen zu übertönen. Wäre er nicht sein eigener Vermieter gewesen, hätte man ihm aufgrund der wiederholten Ruhestörung sicher bereits vor Wochen gekündigt.

Er redete nicht mehr, weil er es mochte, nur wenn es unbedingt sein musste. Was sollte er auch erzählen. Wozu. Und wem.

Seine eigene, bloße Existenz wurde zur Qual, erinnerte sie ihn doch in jeder Sekunde daran, dass...

Wenn er noch einmal daran denken musste, würde er seinem spärlichen Frühstück von heute Morgen in wenigen Momenten erneut gegenüberstehen. Das hatte er jetzt schon zu oft erlebt, als dass er seinen Körper dahingehend nicht kennen würde.

Es kam natürlich, wie es kommen musste und Prof. Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne fand sich in einer Position wieder, die einem Professor so gar nicht würdig erschien, in der er sich in den letzten... Tagen? Wochen? War es schon ein ganzer Monat? Jedenfalls hatte er seine Kloschüssel zuletzt öfter umarmt, als ihm lieb war.

Als Schatten seiner selbst ließ er die äußerlichen Spuren des wiederholten Erbrechens verschwinden. Penibel vermied er es, seinem Spiegelbild in die Augen zu sehen – überhaupt, sich näher zu betrachten. Er würde ja doch nur Schatten sehen. Die unter seinen geröteten Augen und die, die die tiefen Falten auf seinem Gesicht hinterließen. Und die Leere in seinem Blick würde er sehen. Wie dünn er geworden war. Und wie dünnhäutig. Er würde sich sehen, ganz allein. Er konnte sich selbst schwer allein ertragen. Vielleicht sollte er ein Tuch vor den Spiegel hängen.

Leer war nicht nur Boernes Blick, leer waren auch seine Gedanken. Sein Magen auch, aber darüber wollte er nun wirklich nicht nachdenken.

Sogar seine Atemzüge fühlten sich manchmal seltsam leer an. Als wollte seine Lunge nicht mehr arbeiten und tat es doch, einzig aus Gewohnheit.

Es klingelte an der Tür, doch der Professor ließ sich Zeit bei seinen Schritten, die ihn in den Flur führten. Sein Besuch würde warten, das wusste er.

Er öffnete die Tür, ohne hinzusehen, wer vor ihm stand. Das wusste er auch so. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sie sogar übersehen, hätte er flüchtig ins Treppenhaus geschaut, denn die Größte war seine kleine Alberich bei weitem nicht. Doch dabei hätte er zwangsläufig auch die Wohnungstür gegenüber gesehen. Er vermied das.

Boerne wusste auch, dass Alberich ihn jetzt prüfend ansah und dass er Mitleid in ihrem Blick erkennen würde, wenn er nicht mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen würde, weil er sich bereits wieder in sein Wohnzimmer begab.

Sie würde ihn grüßen und er würde nicht antworten. Nicht, weil er gemein sein wollte. Nein, weil er einfach nicht konnte. Dann würde sie die ohrenbetäubende Musik ausschalten. Gleich.

Boerne wusste das alles, weil es jeden Tag so war. Jeden Tag, seit...

Er kannte den Weg ins Bad.

Zitternd erhob er sich und wiederholte die Prozedur von vor wenigen Minuten, um sich wenigstens äußerlich sauber zu fühlen. Sein Weg führte ihn in die Küche, zu Alberich, die ihren Blick kurz über seinen Körper schweifen ließ, vielleicht, um seine derzeitige Verfassung besser einschätzen zu können.

„Ich mache Ihnen einen Tee, Chef.“

Demzufolge schien er keinen besonders guten Eindruck zu machen.

Alberich fragte nicht mehr, sie entschied selbst. Er antwortete schließlich nicht mehr. Da seine Assistentin eine kluge Frau war, hatte sie schnell herausgefunden, dass Ihnen beiden auf diese Weise am besten geholfen war. Anfangs hatte sich Boerne bevormundet gefühlt, doch sie überließ es ihm, den Tee dann auch zu trinken oder aber stehen zu lassen. Sie teilte ihm nur mit, was sie tat – nicht, was er tun sollte. Das war akzeptabel.

„Sie haben Post.“

Boernes Blick fiel auf die Papieransammlung in ihren kleinen Händen und er verzog das Gesicht, als er vereinzelte Umschläge entdeckte, die er unschwer als Kondolenzkarten identifizierte. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht dazu überwinden, sie zu öffnen und zu lesen, auch wenn das längst überfällig gewesen wäre. Nicht einmal mit seinem eigenen Schmerz kam er klar, wie sollte er sich dann mit dem anderer Menschen auseinandersetzen können... Ein müdes, kaum sichtbares Schwenken seines Kopfes in Richtung des Stapels, auf dem die anderen, ungeöffneten Karten dieser Art lagen, war alles, was er zustande brachte. Alberich verstand. Sie sortierte die Karten aus und überreichte ihm dann die restliche Post, als er sich an den Küchentisch setzte.

Supermarktprospekte, andere Werbung und eine Tageszeitung, für die Boerne immer noch nicht die Muße gefunden hatte, sie abzubestellen, landeten direkt im Papiermüll. Briefe mit Rechnungen öffnete er bedächtig und sortierte sie auf einen anderen Stapel. So war er gut fünf Minuten beschäftigt.

Vielleicht waren das die einzigen fünf Minuten am Tag, in denen er für Alberich noch wie ihr alter Chef wirkte. Manchmal fühlte er ihn da selbst noch, den alten Boerne und wusste, dass es den irgendwo noch gab, tief unten. Gewissenhaft. Akkurat. Ordentlich. Für Boerne waren es fünf Minuten, in denen er es manchmal schaffte, für den Moment nicht daran zu denken, was passiert war.

Währenddessen machte sich Alberich in der Küche mit der Zubereitung des Mittagessens zu schaffen. Das hatte sich in den letzten Wochen irgendwie so eingeschlichen. Boerne beobachtete sie, wie sie da auf ihrem kleinen Fußtritt stand, den sie benötigte, weil Boernes Küche für seine Zwergenkönigin viel zu hoch war. Er hatte ihn aus seinem Keller geholt, nachdem sie das erste Mal bei ihm gewesen war. Immer hatte sie Boerne fragen müssen, wenn sie etwas brauchte, wo sie nicht herankam. Das waren viele Dinge gewesen und sie hatte oft gefragt. Doch er hatte die Geduld dafür nicht aufbringen können, hatte sie angebrüllt, sie rausgeschmissen. Sie war trotzdem am nächsten Tag wiedergekommen, was Boerne ihr fast am höchsten von allem anrechnete, was sie für ihn tat.

Sie hatte den Fußtritt bei ihrer Rückkehr im Flur stehen sehen, direkt neben einer kleinen Leiter, die sich auch noch im Keller angefunden hatte und kein Wort darüber verloren. Aber Boerne hatte gesehen, dass sie seine Entschuldigung annahm. Seitdem war er ihr gegenüber nicht mehr laut, geschweige denn ausfallend geworden.

Nach etwa einer Woche hatte er ihr wortlos einen Zweitschlüssel seiner Wohnung und seines Briefkastens auf den Tisch gelegt, damit sie ihn nicht immer um seinen Briefkastenschlüssel bitten musste, wie sie es bis dahin täglich getan hatte.

„Für den Notfall“, hatte er gesagt, als sie seinen Wohnungsschlüssel an sich genommen hatte. Es waren seine einzigen Worte für die nächsten Tage gewesen.

Sie klingelte dennoch jeden Tag und Boerne schätzte das. Sie war da, für ungefähr zwei Stunden. Dann ging sie wieder mit dem stillen Versprechen, morgen wiederzukommen, ohne es je gesagt zu haben. Boerne glaubte, dass er ihr sein Leben verdankte. Sie gab dem Tag einen Rhythmus, einen Halt. Anfangs hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass es ihm in irgendeiner Form gut tun würde, wenn Alberich sich in sein Leben einmischte. Mittlerweile war alles, für das er noch Kraft übrig hatte, sich verzweifelt an den Halt zu klammern, den sie ihm gab.

Er wollte ihr zeigen, sagen, wie dankbar er war, für alles, was sie für ihn tat. Aber das war nicht so leicht. Seine Mimik gehorchte ihm nicht mehr wirklich, ein Lächeln sah aus wie eine verkrampfte Grimasse, weshalb er es von vornherein vermied, so zu schauen. Gleichgültigkeit, das konnte er gerade noch ausdrücken, ob er es wollte oder nicht. Sprechen wollte er hingegen nicht. Seine Stimme ließ zu viel Interpretationsspielraum für seine emotionale Lage zu und er wollte verhindern, sich noch verletzlicher zu zeigen, als er es bereits war.

Boerne nippte an der Tasse Tee, die ihm Alberich gekocht hatte. Vielleicht würde er wenigstens das mal in seinem Magen behalten.

..

Es passierte ein drittes Mal an diesem Tag, dass er über der Schüssel hing, als er gerade zu Bett gehen wollte. Vielleicht konnte man das ja auch schon zum nächsten Tag zählen. Er wusste es nicht. Zeit war relativ geworden. Es gab nur noch ein Leben im Danach und ein Erinnern an Davor.

Er hatte Panik bekommen, dass er den Klang seiner Stimme, seines Lachens, sogar den seines genervten Aufstöhnens vergessen könnte. Dass die Erinnerung an sein Lächeln verschwimmen könnte. Dass sein Geruch eines Tages verblassen würde. Er wollte ihn nicht loslassen.

Diesmal schaffte er es nicht, aufzustehen. Diesmal blieb er sitzen, den Rücken an die kalte Wand gelehnt. Kraftlos. Durchgeschüttelt von verzweifelten Schluchzern, die er nicht herunterschlucken konnte.

..

_„Boerne.“_

_Thiels Stimme war leise. Voller Liebe, aber am Ende ihrer Kräfte._

_„Du musst dich jetzt verabschieden.“_

_„Ich will dich nicht gehen lassen.“_

..

Es ging nicht. Nicht allein. Nicht heute. Es ging einfach nicht.

Boerne wählte die einzige Nummer, die er in den letzten Wochen überhaupt gewählt hatte und obwohl es womöglich mitten in der Nacht war, wurde der Anruf entgegengenommen.

„Chef? Was... Alles in... Soll... soll ich vorbeikommen?“

„Bitte“, war alles, was er über seine Lippen brachte.

„Gut, ich... Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind. Ich bin gleich da, Chef. Gleich da... Bis gleich.“

..

_Thiel hielt Boernes Hand, drückte sie noch einmal fest, soweit es ihm seine verbleibenden Kräfte möglich machten. Es gab einen Kuss, Boerne streichelte Thiel sanft über die Wange und sagte ihm leise, wie sehr er ihn liebte._

_„Es war so schön mit dir. So schön, hörst du?“_

_Boerne konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, sie liefen einfach über seine Wangen._

_„Versprich mir, dass...“ Thiels Stimme war jetzt sehr leise, er sprach langsam und angestrengt und Boerne musste sich konzentrieren, um ihn zu verstehen. „...du nicht aufgibst.“_

_Thiel schaute ihm fest in die Augen. Sein Blick war so klar, wie er es in den letzten Stunden kein einziges Mal gewesen war. Das lag sicher auch an dem Morphin, das durch Thiels Blutgefäße floss. Anders wären die Schmerzen wohl auch nicht auszuhalten gewesen._

_Boerne versprach es._

_Ein paar letzte gemeinsame Momente vergingen im Rhythmus von Thiels Herzschlag, der auf dem Monitor neben dem Bett angezeigt wurde._

_„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Frank.“_

_„Und ich dich erst.“_

..

Boerne schloss die Augen und war wieder bei Thiel. Saß wieder neben seinem Krankenhausbett, wie er es tagelang getan hatte, nach dem schrecklichen Fahrradunfall. Fühlte die Hoffnung, die da bis zum Schluss gewesen war, dass es noch eine Zukunft für Thiel gab und damit auch eine Zukunft für das neue „Wir“, das sich erst vor wenigen Monaten ergeben hatte. Er fühlte den Moment, als sie sich das erste Mal geküsst hatten, als Boerne sich so vollständig gefühlt hatte wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er fühlte Thiels Hand in seiner, seinen Atem auf seiner Haut, dann Thiels Lippen auf seinen und wie er dachte, dass nie ein Mensch zuvor ein solches Glück verspürt haben konnte, wie Boerne in diesem Moment. Er spürte den Schwarm Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch.

Das Gefühl, das er jetzt hatte, war das selbe wie das der Schmetterlinge. Das Kribbeln. Doch die Emotionen waren andere. Anstatt ihn leichtfüßig über den Boden schweben zu lassen, nagelte es ihn auf diesem fest und ließ ihn den Schmerz des Verlusts immer und immer wieder durchleben. Es nahm ihm den Atem, schnürte ihm das Herz zusammen und hinterließ ein schmerzhaftes Pochen nach dem Warum in seinem Kopf.

Diese Fassade der Gleichgültigkeit, die er mühsam in und um sich aufgebaut hatte, war von dem Echo von Thiels letzten Worten, das in Boernes Kopf widerhallte, mit einem Mal zerschlagen worden. Das Echo fraß sich in seinen Verstand hinein und war alles, was noch existierte. Die Realität hatte alles andere zertrümmert. Erinnerungen waren das, was übrig blieb und ihn innerlich zerriss.

„Chef? Professor? Ich bin jetzt da.“

Es war das erste Mal, dass Alberich nicht klingelte und er war froh, dass sie ihren Schlüssel-für-den-Notfall verwendet hatte. Boerne schaffte es irgendwie, sich wenigstens noch den Mund auszuspülen und das Badezimmer zu verlassen, bevor Alberich ihn finden konnte. Er sah sie im Wohnzimmer stehen, sie hatte gerade eine kleine Lampe angeschaltet. Das warme Licht schien auf ihre blonden, wahrscheinlich auf die Schnelle und deshalb recht unordentlich zusammen gebundenen Haare.

Sie sah aus wie ein kleiner Engel.

Boerne fiel mehr, als dass er sich sinken ließ, vor ihr auf seine Knie, sodass sie sich beinahe auf der selben Augenhöhe befanden. Beinahe, denn Alberich war nun sogar größer als Boerne. Erstaunen konnte er in den Augen seiner Assistentin erkennen, denn das hatte Boerne noch nie getan... Sich auf ihr „Niveau“ herunter zu begeben.

Was sie hingegen noch nie getan hatte, war, Boerne zu umarmen und ihn festzuhalten. Fast zögerlich ließ Boerne sich in ihre Arme sinken, doch dann klammerte er sich an seinem persönlichen Engel fest, während ihm schon wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er war völlig am Ende.

„Er fehlt mir so sehr.“

Sie streichelte langsam seinen Rücken.

„Es geht nicht ohne ihn. Es... tut einfach zu weh.“

Boernes Herz schlug kräftig, als wollte es ihn dringend daran erinnern, dass es noch funktionierte.

„Es ist alles kalt. Leer. So leer. Ohne Sinn.“

Er holte tief Luft.

„Ich dachte immer, dass ich alles schaffen kann. Aber das kann ich nicht. Ich will das nicht mehr.“

Irgendetwas war komisch. Es war ein Geräusch. Eine Bewegung. Was war los?

Sekundenbruchteilen später realisierte Boerne, dass beides von Alberich stammte. Sie schluchzte und wurde davon genauso geschüttelt, wie er selbst noch vor wenigen Minuten.

„Nein“, sagte sie dann energisch und löste sich ein wenig von ihm, sodass sie sich in die Augen sahen.

Sie wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ich kann Sie nicht auch noch verlieren.“

Neue Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg und sie ließ sie.

„Tun Sie mir das nicht an, Chef.“

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und er ließ es geschehen. Nicht nur das, er genoss das warme Gefühl in sich drin. Jetzt hielt er sie fest, aber wahrscheinlich klammerten sie sich beide einfach aneinander mit dem wertvollen Gefühl, dass es immer noch jemanden auf dieser Welt gab, von dem sie gebraucht wurden und dem sie wichtig waren.

Sie hatte Recht, er durfte nicht aufgeben, hatte er das doch Thiel auf dem Sterbebett versprochen. Thiel hätte auch nicht gewollt, dass Boerne wie ein Häufchen Elend nur stumm vor sich hin existierte.

Aber Thiel lebte nicht mehr und dieser Verlust brachte Boerne innerlich jeden Tag aufs Neue beinahe um. Es würde wohl noch eine halbe Ewigkeit dauern, bis er einen Weg finden würde, das irgendwie zu verkraften. Zumindest war er dabei nicht allein. Sie würden nicht aufgeben.

Er nuschelte es nur ganz leise in ihr Haar, aber weil sie ihn danach etwas fester an sich drückte, wusste er, dass sie es verstanden hatte:

„Danke.“


End file.
